El cumpleaños de Gakupo
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Todo un día estresante, un cumpleañero algo molesto... Una noche que no tiene precio.


** Ninguno de los personajes que utilicé me pertenecen, ni Vocaloid, Utauloid y lo que terminé en "oid" yo soy creadora de la trama y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, lo hago por el puro placer de lectura y escritura.**

**DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL: **

**Bueno, este Fic esta dedicado especialmente para una de mis amigas en la universidad, ya que hoy es su cumpleaños -¡Hurra!- Espero que te la pases increible, eres una chica especial y... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (despues me pondré sentimental y diré más cosas xD)**

**Disfrútalo**

* * *

><p><strong>El cumpleaños de Gakupo<strong>

* * *

><p>La mañana comenzaba a colarse entre las ventanas de aquel enorme y tranquilo edificio de departamentos sencillos, algunos de los inquilinos comenzaban ya sus actividades diarias: despertar, darle gracias a la vida por un día más, comenzar a prepararse para ir a trabajar o a estudiar. Y unos pocos –por no decir los de los últimos pisos- disfrutaban plácidamente de ese día porque, era –para su suerte- su día de descanso.<p>

Un joven de cabellos rubio despertó completamente emocionado y extasiado porque ese día, fuera un día especial para él, su compañero de cuarto –por no decir su pareja, que aún le parecía vergonzoso- y a unos amigos más de otros departamentos. Despertó y bostezó como nunca en la vida; y con energías renovadas salió de la cama que compartía con su amante. Se tomó su tiempo, se aseo, se preparó algo de comer y disfruto un rato de la soledad en el lugar, tranquilamente volteó a ver el reloj que había en la pared de la cocina y suspiró. Eran las diez de la mañana y su… pareja no había despertado. Resignado camino lentamente a la habitación y lo encontró ahí plácidamente durmiendo, posiblemente soñando con algo bueno, ya que tenia una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Con cautela se acercó a él, y comenzó a zarandearlo suavemente.

-Cinco…ah…helado…-murmuraba su compañero

-Kaito…-susurró cerca del oído de su peli azul compañero.- Kaito… es hora…

-Otro rato Len- decía con los ojos cerrados, pero completamente despierto.- ¿Sabes que es día de descanso?

-Lo sé, además es _él_ día- guardo silencio y una idea macabra y pervertida para un chico de dieciséis años se le ocurrió.- Tengo helado ¿Quieres?

-Eso no es justo.- dijo haciendo pucheros y sentándose aquel adormilado joven.- ¿Dónde?

-Levántate y después te doy de _mi_ helado- y le dio un fugaz beso al mayor saliendo de ahí.

-Oh, si después me darás de _tu _ helado.- sonrió, dedicándose al mismo ritual que su compañero.

.

.

.

.

En un departamento cercano al de aquellos dos jóvenes amantes, se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños, él como el resto de los inquilinos se había despertado demasiado temprano; incluso para un ser humano, pero estaba tan emocionado, tan nervioso de ese día, que, no sabía si dormir o esperar a que diera la hora.

Desde muy temprano fue a hacer las compras, para preparar la comida que entré él, Kaito y Len, había planeado por tiempo. Tenía –según él- todo fríamente calculado, quería que ese día fuera muy especial para su amigo… Bueno, para el hombre que quería, pero que no se atrevía a decirle. Miró algo nervioso y ansioso su reloj de muñeca y observó que marcaba las diez y media de la mañana ¿Dónde estaban Kaito y Len? Completamente hecho un manojo de nervios por que su plan se arruinara, fue corriendo al departamento de aquellos dos.

Respiró profundamente y toco –sin sonar desesperado- la puerta. Al otro lado le abrió el chico de cabellos rubios.

-Hola Len- saludo efusivamente.

-Hola Kiyo ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…-comenzó nervioso.- ¿Están listos? ¿Sucede algo?

-Tranquilo- dijo divertido el joven.- Kaito no ha almorzado, ya sabes, él y su desayuno con el postre.

-Si entiendo, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Ambos entraron en el grande departamento y el rubio fue a terminar de preparar una mochila, mientras que el moreno se acercaba al peli azulado. Observó como aquel chico –más joven que él- buscaba con paciencia que comer y sobre todo, hacía una selección suprema y pulcra en cuestión del postre.

-Hola Kiyoteru.- saludo feliz el de ojos azules.

-Hola Kaito… ¿Cuándo piensas comer?- preguntó algo molesto.

-Aah~ Kiyo-sempai no te enoje- dijo haciendo pucheros y quitando su vista del refrigerador.- Tú sabes que tengo que comer, además, sin mis postres no soy nada…-Estaba al borde del llanto aquel extraño joven.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo moviendo las manos en son de paz.- Te entiendo, ya, Aceptas que te compre todos los helados que quieras, ¿Si nos vamos ya?

-¡Solo voy por mi bufanda!- y dicho esto, el chico de cabellos azules salió disparado a la habitación donde dormía.

Mientras tanto, el chico rubio regresaba, listo y preparado para emprender aquel corto, pero importante viaje. Miró con mucha diversión al castaño y él en respuesta suspiró.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- pregunto entre broma y fastidio.

-No sé- respondió junto a él.- Solo, sé que lo soporto y que lo quiero.

-Entiendo.- dijo comenzando a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Una vez, que todos estaban listos, bajaron tratando de no ser vistos por su otro amigo y en el coche del chico de ojos cafés viajaron en dirección al centro de la ciudad en busca de un regalo excepcional para el otro.

.

.

.

.

La luz le molestaba intensamente en los ojos, decidió darse la vuelta para poder seguir disfrutando de su largo y plácido sueño. Pero como aquellos infernales rayos del astro sol lo habían despertado, ya no había remedio más que levantarse e iniciar un nuevo día. Con demasiada pereza –para su gusto- se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha, después, se arregló con un pantalón de vestir color caqui y una camisa negra, se acomodo como siempre en una coleta alta su cabello largo y púrpura, y una vez vestido, se dirigió con tranquilidad a la cocina para comer algo.

Como era su día de descanso, y e de sus amigos, pensó que tal vez podría pasar el resto de la mañana con alguno de ellos. Pensó en ir con Kaito y Len, pero sabía que haría mal tercio, y mejor opto por ir al departamento de su otro amigo, Kiyoteru. Llevando consigo una bolsa de berenjenas –por si querían comer- llegó al departamento número veinte. Algo nervioso, toco la puerta.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocar y nada. Se le hizo algo muy extraño, ya que su amigo castaño no acostumbraba a salir cuando descansaban. Sin remedio se dirigió al departamento doce y tocó. Pero al igual que con el anterior no hubo respuesta. Algo extrañado regreso a su departamento, pensando en el motivo de porque sus amigos no estaban.

-Buenos días Gakupo.- saludaban los vecinos que lo veían

-Oh, buenos días.- contestaba sin prestarles atención.

¿Donde andaban aquellos? ¿Por qué no le habían invitado?

Realmente se sentía herido, por no haber sido tomado en cuenta y él pensaba que ellos eran sus amigos, se conocían desde la secundaría –bueno, a Len lo conocía desde hace poco, pero los otros dos tenían años de ser amigos- y algo tan sencillo como para invitarlo a salir, no lo habían tomado en cuenta. Eso, eso le dolió a Gakupo Kamui. Sin más ánimos se adentró en su departamento y decidió deprimirse viendo televisión, hasta que la noche cayera.

.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos Len!- le apuraba el oji azul- Ya es algo tarde, Kiyoteru nos va a matar si no pasamos por Gakupo en media hora.

-Tranquilo.- dijo dándole los últimos toques al regalo.- Kiyo está bien, solo está un poco nervioso porque es el cumpleaños de él.

-Phew- suspiró.- Supongo. Bueno, te espero en la sala.

-Si.

Habían buscado por todo el centro por más de cuatro horas, un regalo perfecto para su amigo de cabello púrpura, y después de muchas negativas de Kiyoteru y de Kaito, como por la decimo cuarta tienda, encontraron el regalo ideal para aquel joven. Cuando regresaron al edificio, los tres cayeron con la sorpresa de que pasaban de las dos de la tarde, y todavía había que preparar la comida; así que ni tardes ni perezosos subieron corriendo al departamento del castaño a preparar la comida y el lugar. Cuando la mayor parte del festín estuvo preparado, los chicos se fueron a preparar el regalo, mientras que Kiyoteru, terminaba el pastel, Len y él batallaron un poco por sacar a Kaito del lugar, ya que imploraba con darle un probadita al postre.

-Listo Kaito, vámonos.- dijo Len saliendo de el cuarto, con el regalo completamente envuelto.

-De acuerdo.- le robó un eso, y al ver como se sonrojaba su compañero, sonrió y tomándolo de la mano, salieron de su departamento hacía en número quince.

Cuando llegaron, escucharon como la televisión sonaba casi en todo su máximo poder, y Len haciéndole señas a su pareja, se dirigió escaleras arriba para esconder el presente y terminar en los mínimos detalles de la comida. Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, Len le hizo una señal de aprobación con los pulgares y se fue.

-Gakupo.- llamó tocando la puerta, pero no le respondió.- ¿Gakupo?- Toco más fuerte.

-Largo Shion.- dijo molesto su amigo de ojos violetas.

¿Qué le pasaba a este? Se preguntaba anonadado el chico de la bufanda. Busco en la lamparita que estaba aun costado de la puerta, y ahí encontró la llave de repuesto, que su amigo –él y Kiyoteru- tenían para cada departamento. Metió la llave en el cerrojo, y entro.

-¿Gaku...? ¿Pero que rayos?

-Lárgate.- dijo acostado en el sillón un muy deprimido Gakupo.- Vete, mal amigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo entrando por completo en la casa, y observando que su amigo, estaba siendo rodeado por un aura de depresión.- ¿Estás bien?

-Oh si muy bien.- contesto con sarcasmo.- Solo que, esta mañana que fui a buscarlos no estaban, ni tu, ni Len y mucho menos Kiyoteru… ¿Por qué no me invitaron? ¿Acaso ya no soy su amigo?- decía cada vez más sumiéndose en depresión.

-No, Gakupo… No es eso… es…- no sabía como reaccionar.- No es eso, créeme

-¿Entonces?- le encaro con ojos vidriosos.

-Yo… Yo…- tartamudeo y busco con los ojos el teléfono de su amigo.- Espera.

-Como sea.- dijo dándose la vuelta y centrando de nuevo su atención al televisor.

Mientras tanto, Kaito, completamente nervioso, tomó el teléfono y se refugio en el baño de su amigo, marco con mucho miedo el número de su salvación. Espero y dio dos tonos antes de que contestaran.

-¿Si?- contesto el dueño del número

-Este… hola… Kiyo…

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?- dijo algo molesto.

-Verás…-se sentó en el retrete.- Hay problemas…

-¡Qué!- gritó del otro lado de la línea, el peli azul no pudo evitar separarse el aparato de la oreja, porque había quedado un poco sordo. Suspiró y se acerco de nuevo el móvil.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto más tranquilo, al fondo estaba las rizas de su pareja.

-Verás…-trago pesado y continuo.- Gakupo nos busco en la mañana y no nos encontró, y pues… ahora esta molesto y triste por que no lo invitamos…

-Kamui.- susurró. Oh, eso era mala señal, porque de pronto las risas dejaron de escucharse.- Ya voy, sube, yo iré por él.

Con mucho temor - más del que quería reconocer- colgó y salió sigilosamente del baño, dejando en su lugar el teléfono y tratando de hacer el menor ruido, salió del departamento. Una vez afuera salió corriendo al departamento del castaño, rogándole al señor por no toparse con él. Extrañamente no lo hizo. Cuando llegó al departamento solo optó por sentarse en el mueble donde su joven amante se encontraba y dejarse reconfortar por él.

-Fue… Fue… Fue traumante…- decía como en trance.

-Ya, ya…- decía dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.- Kiyo-sempai lo arreglará.

Una vez frente a la puerta, toco con todas las fuerzas que tenía, casi a tal grado de tumbarla. Del otro lado un hombre algo deprimido abrió la puerta, y al ver quien tocaba se espanto… solo un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kiyoteru?- dijo restándole importancia a la actitud pesada que traía.

-Pasa que.- se sobo el puente de la nariz.- Que no nos gastamos todo un ms, ni esta mañana para que tú, te pongas así.

-¿Qué?

-¡Moverás tu trasero en este momento, dirección a mi departamento!-demando furioso.

Y sin que le dijeran dos veces, tomó sus llaves y salió corriendo al departamento de él. El castaño sonrió, así debía de ser… Bueno, no así, pero era lo más cercano.

Gakupo espero pacientemente a su compañero y al verlo llegar, se encogió de nuevo del temor, pero observó que, estaba mucho más relajado y más contento que hace algunos momentos. Al verlo a los ojos, no entendió la felicidad de aquel y por un momento se sintió completamente molesto por eso.

-Perdónanos- dijo el castaño.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto completamente norteado el otro.

-Por no llevarte hoy, pero era una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?

Abrió la puerta del departamento y el coro de _"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_ fue lo primero que llegó a los oídos del chico de cabellos púrpuras. Entró con cautela y observó completamente maravillado, como aquel grande departamento estaba completamente adornado para festejar un cumpleaños. En la mesa existía una variedad enorme de platillos, recién cocinados, había unos cuantos globos inflados, en la repisa de la cocina estaba un enorme pastel con unas berenjenas como adorno. Y en la pared de enfrente, había un cartel que decía _"Feliz cumpleaños Gakupo" _

-¿Para mi?- preguntó conmocionado.

-Pues si, ¿Quién más se llama Gakupo?- dijo Len divertido al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-Pero… Pero… hoy no…

-¿Lo olvidaste?- dijo incrédulo Kaito.- ¡Lo olvido!- dijo sentándose en la mesa junto con el resto.

-Típico de ti.- dijo sonriendo el castaño. Después se acercó peligrosamente a él y le susurró en la oreja.- Feliz Cumpleaños.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después, dio inicio a la pequeña comida que sus amigos habían preparado para él. El resto de la tarde fue entre comidas, risas y anécdotas, fue muy agradable para Gakupo, si debía de agregar, pensaba que aquellos chicos, lo habían olvidado a él, pero al parecer el que se había olvidado de si mismo fue él. Después de degustar todos los platillos que Kiyoteru y Len cocinaron, decidieron abrir los regalos y el regalo por todos. Len osó por regalarle un _Ipod Touch, _su amigo Kaito le regalo un libro de recetas para cocinar berenjenas, Kiyoteru le regalo una serie de discos de sus géneros favoritos: rock, heavy metal y pop; y al final, entre los tres le regalaron una hermosa y antigua Katana.

-Chicos… es demasiado.- dijo conmocionado.- Gracias.

-Todo por nuestro amigo.- dijo Kaito.

-Disfrútalo.- comentó Len.

Comenzaron a comer el delicioso pastel de tres leches, cuando Gakupo, pensativo atrajo la atención de tres pares de ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado Kiyoteru.

-No eh obtenido todo.- dijo meditabundo.

-¿Qué te falta?- preguntaron a coro Len y Kaito.

-Bueno…-dijo levantándose de su silla y acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo castaño, poniéndolo evidentemente, nervioso.- Me falta él.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Q-Q-Que?-preguntó nervioso y completamente sonrojado el castaño.

-Si.- murmuro cerca de su boca.- Me faltas tú.- Y le robo su primer beso –de muchos- a su amigo de ojos cafés.

-Bueno.- anuncio Len aunque al parecer no le prestaban atención.- Kaito y yo nos retiramos

-Pero, quiero más pastel.- dijo con pucheros.- ¿Si?

-No.- dijo algo cansado.- Nos tenemos que ir.- dijo señalando con la mirada a unos jóvenes amantes recién confesados.- Además, ¿no querías de _mi _helado?- dijo con malicia el chico.

-Oh, si.- dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos el chico de cabellos azules.- Quiero de _tu _helado.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron del departamento, cerrándolo con cuidado, esperando que aquellos dos disfrutaran del regalo y de la noche.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ta-Dah!~ <em>

_Bueno, aquí esta, como dije, para mi amiga Ara :D Disfrútalo pequeña! sé que tu vocaloid favorito es Gakupo (y si no te amuelas xD) ahaha, espero que te guste, deja mucho a la imaginación xD_

_Bueno, al resto ¡gracias por leer! Pronto actualizaré T.T estoy recuperandome de una enfermedad, así que paciencia, paciencia mis jovenes padawanes xD ok, no .-._

_¿Review?_

_Andyy'_


End file.
